Emotions in the Rain
by vanmar0521
Summary: Hermione is left wandering in the rain after an unexpected turn of events. One-Shot. Dramione. My first story. All reviews welcome.


**A/N So here's my first ever story on . I wrote it for a challenge (but it's not over with yet). I'm quite proud of it. Even though, there's probably a few parts that i think needs to be tweaking or what not. That's what you readers are here for. To tell me what's wrong and what's right so i'll know better next time. Anyway, happy reading and don't forget about reviewing. :) **

DISCLAIMER: JK Rowling is the WOman! I don't own anything...though i do wish i own Draco/Tom Felton. haha

**EMOTIONS IN THE RAIN**

The street was full of people bustling about trying to avoid the soaking rain. It was no use hustling. The rain was pouring down like bullets all around her. It had only started when she stepped out of her flat in the heart of Diagon Alley. She was not sure where she was going nor did she care that the rain had completely soaked through her clothes. She had forgotten her umbrella and her coat as she made haste to get out of her apartment. She was now shivering uncontrollably in her long black dress. Her tear stricken face was masked by the heavy rain. It was just past seven at night but it was far too dark to see much of anything. The unforgiving weather did not help in matters. Everything was a blur.

"Hermione." She heard someone call. Though she was only a few meters ahead, the voice was barely audible.

"Hermione!" She heard the familiar voice call again. The voice got closer with every call of her name. "Hermione, wait."

She knew it was him and thus she cried harder and walked a little faster. He had been the sole reason for her distress. She did not want to face him. Not after what had happened back in her apartment. It was all too much to take in. She didn't know what to do but she knew she had to avoid him.

_Pieces of their clothing had been strewn all over her apartment. It started in the living room where their shoes were abandoned. Next went his tie and socks and by the time they made it to her bedroom, the only thing left were their underwear. He laid her on the bed and stared at her for a moment before leaning in to join their already swollen lips. _

"_Draco," she turned her head so that his lips met her cheeks instead. He was staring at her in shock as she turned her head back. Warm mocha colored eyes met cool gray ones. He waited for her to continue. "Draco, I think I'm in falling for you." She quickly shut her eyes and waited for him to respond but he never did. She slowly opened her eyes and found him still looking at her. She searched his eyes to find an answer but only found confusion. _

_He snapped out of his trance and jumped quickly from her. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes and tried to blink them back. "Hermione, I can't say the same for you." He said as he began forming a smirk on his lips. Angry at his words and embarrassed by her confession, she found her dress and quickly fled the scene. _

She could not believe the man she had almost grown to love. He was still an evil bastard and she didn't quite appreciate how he just simply gave her a sneer when he did not reciprocate her feelings.

She quickened her pace even more and turned a corner but was held back by his strong grip. "Let go of me, Malfoy." She yelled through the loud beating of the rain. "You are still the cruel, loathsome, evil, lit…" Before she could finish, he brought his lips down to hers. He slithered his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. It was as if they were stuck in the moment and everything around them came to an arrest. And in that moment, she had forgotten her anger towards him until he pulled back. Suddenly, the memories of that night all flooded back into her head as she struggled to loosen from his grip.

"Hermione," he began, letting go of his hold. "Just listen, please." He looked at her pleadingly. He could see the pain in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry that I hurt you. I didn't mean to. Honest. It was never my intention."

She watched him carefully, studying his eyes for any insincerity but only saw sadness and despair. She willed for him to continue. He took a deep breath and resumed his apologies. "Please, you just have to listen to me for a second. I know I said I couldn't say the same towards you. Just hold on and let me explain." He held up a hand just as she opened her mouth to speak. "I don't." She could feel her blood boiling. "I don't _think_ I'm falling for you…" He took her hands in his. "I _know_ I've fallen for you." She could feel herself calm down before her heart began pounding in her chest as hard as the rain fell. "Hermione, I am grateful that you have given me a second chance when no one else had, grateful for being there for me when I had no one else to turn to, and grateful for the time you've given to me. Every moment I spend with you is a moment beyond any heavens above the sky. You are the light that shone through the darkest of my heart and broken me free. You have taught me so much about love, life, and understanding. And for that, I have fallen deeply in love with you. I could never imagine a world without you. Hermione Jean Granger, I love you. I love you with all my heart." With his last word she took her hands out of his and brought them around his neck. She stood on tiptoes while she pulled his head down. They stood there, head to head, as the water cascaded down their faces.

She smiled at him. "I love you, too, Draco Lucius Malfoy." And with that, he pulled her by her waist and closed the gap between them. He kissed her with the most passion he had ever felt and was rewarded with the same emotions. She knew. She knew, then, that this was the man she'd come to love and nothing in the world would ever take their love away.


End file.
